


Only for Today

by bro_ski008



Series: Haikyuu!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, This might be OOC, and my first fic of this ship, im sorry, it's my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bro_ski008/pseuds/bro_ski008
Summary: Iwaizumi spends the night at Oikawa's house and when he wakes up Oikawa is practically glued to his side, and, not that he would admit it to anyone, he doesn't mind as much as he think that he would.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722835
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Only for Today

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I'm sort of new to this fandom, and I've only been able to watch all of seasons 1 - 3 and then the first episode of the 4th, so if anything isn't canon compliant, or doesn't seem like it is, I'm sorry! Feedback is requested, if not encouraged so I can get better at writing these characters, as I really like this ship. If there's anything with the characters that you don't think would fit, or doesn't seem right, just let me know!
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy!

Iwaizumi, normally, could sleep through most things, a loud tv, a blaring alarm clock, his parents yelling at him to wake up, you name it, but this morning, for some reason, was different. Not in the sense that something was being abnormally loud, as he's gotten used to sleep through people, one person in particular, being abnormally loud in the early hours of the morning, but in the sense that it was abnormally quiet. It wasn't as if he minded things being quiet when he woke up in the morning, it's just the matter of exactly where he was and who he had been with the previous night that made the abnormal quiet wake him up.

He had spent the previous night at Oikawa's house after an especially grueling practice match against a local college team. Oikawa's parents were/are out for the weekend and Iwaizumi knows how much Oikawa hates being in his home alone, so it had almost became a ritual for him to spend the night at the taller boys house when his parents were either out for the weekend or even just out into the early morning. He didn't mind, of course, because if he did he wouldn't keep doing it, the only thing that bothered him was just how loud Oikawa managed to be in the morning.

But this morning, it was different, there were no abnormally loud noises or annoying sounds coming from the tv, there was absolutely nothing other than song birds chirping outside and the occasional car passing by. Not only was it different in the sense of no noises, but it was also different because of the solid warmth that he felt pressed up against his chest and tangled with his legs.

He didn't remember asking Oikawa from an extra blanket, or two, last night, so what was that?

He opened one eye to look at what was glued to his front, and then opened another in shock. 

What the hell?

It was Oikawa in all of his sleeping, and not at all loud, glory, with his hair all disheveled, a little drool coming out of the side of his mouth, with one hands pressed against Iwaizumi's chest with the other wrapped around his waist, as if to not let him go.

When in the hell did he get there?

Iwaizumi felt himself let out a sigh as he continued to lay there, unsure of what exactly he should do about this newfound, yet weirdly nice, predicament. He considered waking Oikawa up, but deciding against it, as it was nice to be enveloped in the morning quiet, especially when it was an absolute rarity when he found himself spending the night at his long-time friends home. Though, his other option, which was to wait it out until Oikawa woke himself up and would continue things as normal, was also presenting some issues of its own, with the main one being that Iwaizumi was become more and more aware of how odd this must look to anyone else.

Two teenage boys cuddling while all alone in a house together, it doesn't sound very good from an outside perspective, though, Oikawa is rather known for doing some outlandish and some otherwise odd sounding things, so, if anyone were to find out they may not even bat an eye. However, it's not what other people may think that Iwaizumi has a huge issue with, it's how he feels about their current predicament. He's been unsure of his feelings towards the taller boy for what seems like months now, and he has absolutely no idea what he should be doing about it.

Feeling Oikawa stir a little bit, Iwaizumi immediately slams his eyes shut, fearing that the other boy had woken up. After a few more seconds of silence, and after Oikawa has settled again, even closer to him this time, something that Iwaizumi notices immediately, Iwaizumi opens his eyes again, but he wishes that he didn't, as Oikawa is looking up at him with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"What do you want, dumbass?" Iwaizumi asks, focusing his eyes anywhere but on the boy next to him.

"Why so nervous, Iwaizumi-chan~" Oikawa asks, and Iwaizumi can practically hear the grin on the other boys face.

"W-What? I'm not nervous, you idiot." Iwaizumi says, deflating slightly, not prepared for now to be the time when Oikawa figures out about his feelings for him.

"Why didn't you wake me up? You could have, you know." Oikawa says, as if pointing out the obvious.

"I don't know." Iwaizumi says with a lack of conviction and any other possible responses left his mind the second Oikawa opened his mouth. "Did you, uh, did you want me to wake you up?" He adds before he can stop himself.

"Of course not." Oikawa says with a smile. "I wouldn't have slept with you if I wanted you to move me, or wake me up." He adds.

"Don't go around saying it like that, people will get the wrong idea." Iwaizumi says, chancing a glance down at Oikawa.

Where Iwaizumi has a light blush covering his cheeks, Oikawa seems as if he's completely comfortable, and almost used to, their current position, and he can't tell if that pisses him off or makes him even more embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed, Iwa-chan~" Oikawa says in a sing-song type of voice.

"I'm not embarrassed, dumbass." Iwaizumi says, getting slightly ticked off at how quick, and easily, Oikawa seems to be able to read him.

"And there's no need to lie either." Oikawa says, sounding slightly more serious than the conversation called for. "Did I misinterpret things, Iwa-chan~?" He adds, sounding slightly more sad than serious.

"Misinterpret? What are you talking about, dumbass?" Iwaizumi asks, tacking on the insult to try and maintain a little normalcy in this otherwise odd, and somewhat uncomfortable, conversation. 

After a few seconds of silence, Iwaizumi thinks that the other boy has fallen asleep, but after looking down, that thought is stopped in his tracks as Oikawa's meet his the second he glances at the taller boy. So they stay like that for a moment, or two, or three, just looking at each other while Iwaizumi assumes that Oikawa is deciding how he should answer the question he has just been asked.

"I thought you liked me, Iwaizumi-chan~" Oikawa says, talking quieter than he has been the rest of the morning.

"Like you? Of course I like you, I wouldn't be friends with you otherwise, dumbass." Iwaizumi says, purposefully using the definition of 'like' that is the safer, or more predictable, bet when talking to Oikawa.

"You know that's not what I meant." Oikawa whines with a little pout making an appearance on his face.

"Then what did you mean, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi asks, just now realizing that neither of them have moved since Oikawa first started talking to him.

"That you have feelings~ for me, Iwa-chan~" Oikawa says. "I know that you do, and there's no need to be embarrassed, because I have feelings for you too." He adds.

"What?" Iwaizumi says, with a lack for a better response.

"You heard me." Oikawa says, knowing that what he had said was heard, it's just that Iwaizumi needs to fully process the contents of what it is that he said.

"Yeah." Iwaizumi says with a slight nod, still not knowing what he should say in response to Oikawa's confession. "So." He says, trying to say something but the words just die on his tongue before he gets the chance.

"You don't need to respond right away, we can just stay like this, alright, Iwa-chan~?" Oikawa says, sounding neither happy nor sad, more, accepting than anything else.

"Okay." Iwaizumi says with a nod before wrapping his arms around Oikawa and pulling the taller boy slightly closer, as if to try and make up for not having a clear answer to what Oikawa had just confessed to him.

As he shuts his eyes and slowly begins to drift back off to sleep he can feel Oikawa's smile against his chest, and even that is enough to send his heartbreak through the roof, and he is certain that the other boy can feel it as well. Though, he is glad that Oikawa doesn't push it, as he's content to just lay there with his long-time friend, and now, he may just be something more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if I should fix anything with this fic. And if you have any suggestions for any future fics, let me know!


End file.
